


Frozen

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Sidon follows Link on his mission to free a divine beast, hoping to help but only manages to make things a little troublesome for his friend.





	Frozen

Link presses his hands to the frozen zora's cheeks and feels worry riddle his chest as he pulls away to gather any sheets or thick fabric he can find from the bokoblin's abandon camp they were both hiding away in up in Hebra. Link rushes back and quickly removes at the metal jewelry before covering the Prince in the sheets and blankets, making sure he was good and covered before checking on the fire to keep it going hot. 

It's too cold up here in this area; Prince Sidon should have known better than to come, even if it was to help him. Goddess only knows what effects such cold temperatures could have on zoras and for all the hylian knew, it could have permanently damaged his friend. Link searches through all his pockets and sacks, looking for the ingredients to cook something to warm the other up but he must have used all the peppers earlier this evening when he freed divine beast; Medoh. 

Frustrated, Link tosses his things down and returns to his friend's side and takes his icy hand in between his own warm ones. He wants to yell at the Prince, to tell him he was too reckless to follow after him when it was so cold out. 

It was too dark out to be looking for peppers and he didn't want to leave Sidon's side, in case the fire went out. He'll just have to wait until morning then go out to gather the things he'll need but for now, he has to warm the other up the best he can. Link looks at Sidon's frozen face and frowns, his eyes were still open but staring up at nothing in particular; guilt settles it's way into his gut. 

If only Zoras weren't so cold blooded.

Link looks down at his own hands, feeling the zora's hand warming up under his hold and rubs his hand with his thumbs. Link supposes he could share his body heat with him, he was pretty warm with his winter clothes on so he takes them off to cover Sidon's feet with them and crawls under the blanket with him. His skin was freezing, causing a shiver to run up Link's spine when he settles in between the zora's arm and his body, getting close and resting his head on the other's shoulder.

He lets out a sigh, feeling his breath come back against his face and closes his eyes since there wasn't much more he could do for his friend, all he could do is rest and wait to see if Sidon's condition changes. Link looks up at Sideon, hoping to see any eye movement or facial expressions but he still looks like a statue. The lack of smiles on his friend's face don't sit right with him, the zora was always so happy and smiling brightly at him, cheering him on and being friendly. The sight of Sidon like this upsets the hylian, making him reach up to rub his thumb against the other's cheek in hopes it would perhaps stir him but the prince remains still.

With a tired yawn, Link loops a leg over the zora's stomach and an arm over his chest, deciding it would be best if he got some rest while they were stuck here until morning. In the morning, he would go look for some peppers and cook a meal to warm his friend up then find a way to get Sidon home without him freezing again. Link feels with his bare skin that the other was starting to warm up and closes his eyes with some reassurance that he was going to be okay, feeling suddenly drain from managing to be able to carry the bigger being safely to shelter. 

Slowly the smaller man fell asleep next to the zora prince and didn't even notice the hand behind his back twitch, fingers stiffly moving against the ground. 

At first Sidon feels panic from not being able to move at all, trying to blink, to turn his head, his arms, his legs but wasn't able to budge an inch. Then he hears movement, feeling someone settling down beside him and touching him, his face and stroking his cheek fondly. He knew this kind hand and feels the panic in his chest subside, turning into slight confusion; why couldn't he move and why did he feel so cold?

Sidon tries to remember the last thing he did before ending up like this but everything was sort of a haze for him, wait...he remembers going to aid Link up in the Hebra regardless of the warnings his people and finding Link fighting a hoard of fiends. He fought along side him until he couldn't feel his fingers and toes quickly going numb to the point where he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, then everything were dark. 

Link?

His voice wasn't wanting to work, he tries to call his friend's name once again but again, it fails him. Sidon tries to turn to look at Link but wasn't able to move his head. He must have worried the poor hylian and even burden him with the task of taking care of him, Sidon feels guilt and tries to let the other know he was alright but all he could do was move his fingers a little.

The sound of soft breathing has him realize that the other has fallen asleep against his side and for such a small body, he feels so incredibly warm. He could already feel the right side of his body beginning to thaw and stiffly move his arm to wrap around the sleeping hero, Link shivers when his cold arm rest against his warm bare skin. 

Wh...where was the man's clothes? Why was he laying down next to him, nearly naked?! Link?!

Sidon could feel himself heat up from embarrassment and manages to shift slightly against the other. Sure, if the other was trying to warm him up, it only made sense that the other wear less clothing but still! Finally being able to move his head, he turns to look at Link, only to feel his hair against his cheek and pauses for a moment.

Link must be tired from worrying and looking after him, he should let him sleep. Sidon leans his head against the sleeping hylian and pulls him closer to keep him from rolling out from the covers and getting cold himself. Sidon looks over to see a fire still going and lets out a deep worried breath, he not a hylian, he needs water before dries out.

"L...ink..." The zora rasps, barely being able to pat his friend's back and tries shaking him awake, earning a grunt from the other. "Link...please wake up."

The hylian shifts and rubs his tired eyes, opening one to see Sidon is awake and trying to get his attention. Link jumps up with excitement that his friend was conscious again and hugs the him around his neck before sitting back up, signing away.

'I'm so glad you're okay!' Link smiles then lightly smacks his chest. 'Don't do something like that again, you could have seriously hurt yourself. It's too cold here.'

"Water...please, I need water." Sidon tells him and watches alarm spread across Link's face before he scrambles out from under the covers and rummages through his things, he hears things being thrown before hearing him rushing back to his side with a canteen of water. "Link...I meant I need to be in water before I dry out."

He could see that Link was about to panic and tries to sit up to comfort his friend but was still unable to move his body.

'Don't worry! I'll handle this, don't worry!' Link rapidly signs, looking around their surroundings and gets back to his feet, pacing now. 

"I trust you, Link." Sidon gives him a smile, watching him pace as he thinks, Link stops and smacks the palm of his hand with his fist as if a idea struck him.

'I have to go, there's a sable not far from here.' Link tells him, gathering his winter clothes again. 'I'll be back as quickly as I can, I'll bring a horse and get you away from here.'

"How will you get there without freezing yourself?" Sidon asks worryingly, watching the man redress himself. Not to mention have a horse big enough to carry him?

'Don't worry about me, I'll be okay.' Link gives him a thumbs up and gathers his things as quickly as he could before rushing outside their hideaway spot and grabs the sheikah slate, opening up their map and teleporting away to the stable.

Sidon takes the canteen Link left for him and holds it up to his lips, taking a drink of the cool, crisp, refreshing water. He pulls back with a sigh and feels how achy his body feels, setting the canteen down with a sigh.

He came all the way up here to help aid his friend but all he did was make things worse for the other, he should have listen to his father when he told him his kind didn't belong in such temperatures but Sidon thought he could tough it out long enough to help Link. He was such a fool for not believing king and was a even bigger fool for ignoring his common sense, maybe he deserves to die like this.

No, don't think like that. Link would feel terrible if he came back to find out that he passed on, he would carry his death on his shoulders for the rest of his life and Sidon didn't want that. He has to be strong and hold out until Link comes back with help, he trusts the hylian more than anyone. 

The cold winds blew hard outside and has the zora concern about the other, Link was anything but fragile but he still worries for his friend's safety. There's always the risk of Link not returning from either being wounded or dying and Sidon knew this, the small hero has tons of enemies over this land, all itching to end his life. And although this worries Sidon greatly, he still has full confidence in the other's skills and strength, Link wasn't someone to take lightly; he was the chosen hero after all.

But still, he hopes the young man is careful, Sidon wouldn't be able to live with himself if Link got killed trying to fix his is mistakes. He takes another drink from the canteen before settling back under the warm covers and hopes the other would be back soon, he was starting to feel his fins beginning to dry out. Sidon lays his head back down, feeling absolutely drain and rests his eyes as he listens to the wind blow outside. 

It shouldn't be long now...

 

When the Prince wakes up again, he notices he's no longer freezing or feeling the itch from drying scales. No, instead his whole body is wet and floating; he opens his eyes and recognizes the familiar ceiling of his room. He's home, Link got him back to the zora domain. 

Sidon closes his eyes with a relieved smile and stretches his sore body, really thankful to be back in warmer water. He should pull Link into a hug next time he sees him and tell him how thankful he was to have a friend like him...if the hero wasn't annoyed of him, that is. The smile slips away from the prince's face as the zora began to feel the self-loathing begin to grow in his chest, Link must have drop him off and left, must be angry with him from pulling something like that. 

A choke sob catches in his throat and the shark bites his lip, feeling his chest heave sadly at the thought of Link being angry with him. He should apologize but for all the zora knew, his friend was long gone by now. 

The sound of the door creaking open brings the prince out of his sad thoughts and he turns surprised to see the one person he thought he would see. Link sets a tray of food down on the small table besides the door and smiles at him then signs with his hands.

'Hungry?'

"Link, you're still here." Sidon sighs out with relief and sits up, swimming over to the edge and pushing himself up out of the pool. "I'm so glad to see you in one piece, my friend. I was so worried."

Link walks over to the zora and kneels down to him, telling him he was fine and that he was glad he was alright as well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you. I must have made things so much more difficult for you, will...you forgive my thoughtlessness?" Sidon pleads with him, frowning as he lean closer to his friend. Link reaches for his hand and gives him a quick nod. "I am truly sorry and again, I'm forever in your debt."

Link smiles with a soft snort and pats the other's shoulder fondly, wanting to reassure him that everything was fine, to ease that worried expression from Sidon's face. He shakes his head and leans closer to the Prince, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugs him tenderly, not really caring that his own clothes got wet. Sidon doesn't hesitate to wrap own arms around the hylian and hug him back, returning a smile of his own and feels his worries being lifted as the other comfort them. 

"I couldn't ask for a better friend."


End file.
